Revived
by host2929
Summary: Ever wanted a second chance to save a life...Someone you loved?We all do,but many can t only a few can.Join Edward in a race aganst time to do the impossible.will this cupple get a 2nd chance or will they become another romeo and juliet? LOVE REVIEW WIN
1. WELCOME TO THE BLACK PRADE

Disclaimer: "Edward, you are so cuddly and squishy!"-ecstatic fan

"I'm your toy, oh joy."-Edward

"Give 'im back!!" -Stephanie Meyer: takes him back

"Oh! You are squishy and cuddly!"-Stephanie Meyer

"Thanks…."-Edward

I own nothing! Well, okay, maybe the plot….

REVIVED

**Preface:**

**The wind wiped through my dark hair; my checks flustered a dark pink, my knees scraped from falling against the concrete and my breath heavy. She was following me. It was futile, useless; I was dead. Not now. But, soon. Very soon. My feet ran pass the bridge, the only one in Forks, it wasn't very steep, so it wouldn't be hard to cross… And, evil can't cross it. **

**Edward's pov. **

**My eyes scanned the web page, hoping that they don't scan Bella's name. That's when my eyes fell over Bella Swan. I sighed, rolling away from my computer, leaving this week's bridge bombing death list up, not even bothering to close it, I didn't care anymore. If only vampires could cry. When I opened my door, my whole family was there, with anxious eyes, as I shook my head. They stepped aside, allowing me passage , as I increased in velocity at an inhuman rate, dashing out of the front door into the woods, in seconds. She was gone, my life was gone. The only thing worth living for… was dead.**

**Blah blah blah 1**

**Okay host 2929(aka me) has started another one and I like it!! Well, do u like 2? Well then tell me case I need 5 reviews to start on the next chapter… please!!sorry its so short!!**

Ultra Blah Blah Blah (UBBB)

Again, I'll tell you I hate BBB and UBBB, It SHOULD be A/N and B/N. Host has horrible spelling and grammar, so I, Belle95, am her unofficial Beta. I live across the street, which makes it easy to Beta. Hope you like Host's story...Belle


	2. HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

Chapter 2: epilogue

Chapter 2: epilogue

Edward's pov

I ran, far away from the pain. My family didn't follow, they let me go. Thinking if only Alice saw this sooner, if she saw it, I could have helped. I could have been there, and she would be here smiling, and well... Just being Bella.

"Hey!" A casual tone chimed next to me, keeping my inhuman pace with ease, I ignored it.

"A hello, would be nice," she answered to my silence.

I ran faster, hoping to lose her.

"Young half-breeds these days, no manners at all," she scolded to her self, still keeping up. I sighed, trying to keep my cool, I hated to be called a half breed. It was a dirty word, used as title to those were changed, and not born into the vampire world. I growled.

"Oh! We have a temper on our hands don't we?" she challenged.

"Go away," I growled.

"Ahhh! So the boy can speak! Good for him," she continued sarcastically.

"What do you want…miss," I answered politely, not getting anywhere while cursing her, under my breath. I hated pure-bloods like her, they stick there nose into _everything,_ like they own the place, and we were suppose to weight on hand and foot to them.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?" her eyes lit up as she spoke. Of course why else would she be here?

"What's in it for me?" I spat, wanting to be alone.

"You may have the trinket when I'm done," she stated, razing an eyebrow.

"What's the 'trinket'?" I asked, curios now.

"A time turner."

Blah blah blah

Ha ha ha ha Host did a cliffy, oh the Host is bad!! Well, if you like it please review. I need 10 reviews to post the next chapter!! (This is fun)

UBBB:

I don't think she's going to get 10 reviews... I betaed the chapter as well as I could...Belle


	3. All aborad wait WHAT?

Begining announcements ( since skool is starting and all, 8th grade here i come) ohh and thats how i spell school

okay okay i dont own twilight ( a copy? of course i might be dumb but come on)

oOo we are playing a game its called " lets see how many mistakes host can make when her beta is on vacation and wont pick up her phone" game oOo

um... I should start now right, well,

LIGHTS

COMPUTER (camra)

TYPE!! (ACTION)

Revived chapter 3

" Um…. yeah! Okay? A time-a-wata?" I stuttered, dumfound.

"A-T-I-M-E-T-U-R-N-E-R" she spelled, mouthing the letters as if I didn't understand English

"You know j.k rowling's time-turner," she continued with a wave of her hand

"Yeah! I know what it is… and I can get it, but there is one little problem… it's impossible!!" I spat, incredibly annoyed, while she sighed, shifting to her left foot, and glancing at her watch.

"You'd be surprised at how many things aren't impossible, when you put your mind to them." She replied, as she lifted her head away from her watch and smiled, crookedly.

"Have you drunken blood from a rabid human or does it run in the family" I sneered rising an eyebrow, wishing I could slip through the cracks of that pureblood mind, that effortlessly shut me out.

"Ha" she laughed once without humor, coughed into her hand, and continued, "You think your funny don't you? Stupid, but I admire your spunk. If you weren't married to a dead girl, right this second, I might hit on you." Her words snapped my heart like a whip.

"Hitting below the belt there? That's a new low even for you," I spat grimly, regaining the last of my dignity. Wasn't talking to purebloods always so much fun?

"Let's stop bickering like newborns, and get straight to the point. I'm Rennemiré (Ren-ne-mir-ré)." She said, casually taking slow, human speed steps, stopping right in front of my face. Then Rennemiré lifted a finger and placed it on the tip of my nose.

"Um… I'm Edward, and that's my nose." I replied pointing towards where my nose, and her finger met. I inhaled deeply, and then quickly exhaled. Wait… I couldn't smell the trees, I couldn't smell the grass, I couldn't even smell that pureblood, and _she_ was right in front of me! "What the heck!" I shouted, losing what was left of my temper.

She grinned, placing her finger on my bottom lip. "Don't worry, you're going to have everything you need: ticket; wand; textbooks; owl; the works. Oh and say hi to Hermione for me!" completely ignoring my question altogether, as the last bit of my taste slowly dissolved. What is going on here? " All in good time, Edward" she joked as she snapped her fingers in my face twice, " um… ahhhhhhhh!" as pain tore through my cold body, ripping it from my world; Bella's world; the only world I know… I felt my feet land with a thump; all pain faded when a ripped me from my dream-like state.

"ALLLLLLLLLLL!! ABOARD, NEXT STOP HOGWARTS!!" then it hit me like a sack of potatoes, I was on the Hogwarts train on my way to look for a time turner, that's when I noticed that this car was empty, punched tickets in hand, an owl, and a trunk; I hate life!! I thought sinking in my set as someone opened the car I didn't even look up .

" Um… ahh…um…" was all the human said (girl) I thought or a gay boy I shivered at the possibility. " Can we sit here" a male voice firmly cut the shuddering girl stuck in the door.

" Sure, I'm not using them" I muttered scooting towards the window.

" First year?" A half-through puberty voice asked

"No trading schools" after all I had to be a third year to get that time-turner

"From where?" he pressured; getting closer, as the girl fumbled with the luggage, and the other boy was fumbling with a rat, trying to turn I yellow failing every time turning it purple instead.

"Hello, I'm Edward, third year in the art of witch craft, nice to meet you" I continued as if he didn't speak, lifting my head to seem friendlier. He stared at me in shock, he wasn't gay but he was definitely not ready for this beauty, I struggled to keep my laugher to a inhuman tone. They didn't notice…

" What?" he yelled when he had his breath back standing up… only to tumble over the next jolt as the train stopped without wronging.

"Um…Harry?" (Ahh! So that's the kid's name.) the boy stuttered putting his hand up to the window as frost formed around, he quickly snatched it away wincing in pain as the frost filled in the hand print. He looked at the female in fear she shrugged scared herself.

"Continue" the boy Harry waved me to continue not noticing at all, the girl shock her hand and looked out he window as the boy looked at the door… shaking.

" That's how you are suppose to start a conversation…" I said as I opened my trunk, to get a blanket for the freezing boy throwing it at him and he shot a glance and then smiled; and continued taking out my wand knowing I'll need it soon, robes that the Harry has yet to put on. Stealing a first glance at the female and boy that acted like all this the fighting, the anger, and the bad mouthing was normal. This all took a second and I began again " if you don't; you lose favor points with the person to you are speaking to, well, I guess I'm at fault because I did start the conversation." Shaking my head.

Harry opened his mouth as to say something when the door cracked the frost that sealed it opened knowing what it already was " Harry, get behind me now!!" I said quickly but slow enough so they could hear me. He didn't comply. He just turned around looking at it dead in the face.

Blah Blah Blah

HEY!! Who liked it? Why? Tell me, review.

Okay I need help… Edward looks 17-18 how can he be 13-14? That's my problem you see?

So go on my bio/profile and vote on many different ways PLEASE!!

TEASER:

The walls where 1709'ish they stretched up for miles I was look up at the stone walls when I walked through something… that made even me shiver.

" Hey! Watch where your………….walking" a voice faded off, a voice I know a voice I knew a voice I turned around to see…..

HOST2929

Omg! I'm bad, really bad, really low, even for a vampire/ wolf (not werewolf just wolf) lover feel free to hit me with a sandwich.


	4. MC

BLAH BLAH BLAH: MIND CONTROL

HOST: Hi everybody that reads my BLAH BLAH BLAH notes we are going to try something kool, okay?

Step 1: close your eyes (but keep reading)

Step 2: your feeling sleepy (and stay asleep)

Step 3:and when I say so, you're going to wake up, click that beep purple button, and make a review every chapter, okay?

Step 4: awake

Now try it out huh? Huh? Huh? What do you feel like doing, right now?

BELLA: My friend, you are a very, VERY sad, idiotic, stupid, person.

HOST: (sobbing in the Conner,)

Bella: your sad.


	5. news sorry :

BLAH BLAH BLAH

BLAH BLAH BLAH

I put up a poll you are commanded to go and see it, and vote


End file.
